Le mal-être
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Un jour, Yukine n'en peut plus, il souffre et ne sait pas comment le dire à Yato. Mais un jour tout craque. Yukine va alors demander à Yato une chose qui va tout faire basculer... (pas de yaoi) A vous de voir si vous voulez une suite. Terminé
1. Le mal-être

Le mal-être

Auteur tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Manga Noragami

Personnages Yukine. Yato et Hyiori (mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup)

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Depuis combien de temps exactement se trouvait-il là, à regarder le paysage devant lui qui semblait n'avoir aucune fin.

Juste là, il se sentait mieux, il se sentait libre de tout. Libre de penser, de réfléchir, de se perdre… mais surtout libre d'être lui.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'une image se reflétait sur l'eau devant lui. Ce n'était pas la sienne, non, c'était l'image de quelqu'un d'autre, revenant de ses souvenirs. Ces souvenirs qui le hantaient depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il se sentait mal depuis quelques jours. Ça ne s'arrangeait malheureusement pas. Il avait comme un pincement au cœur qui lui donnait même parfois des envies de vomir. Il avait mal à la tête et seul l'air pure lui redonnait un peu d'énergie et de bien-être.

« Que fais-tu sur ce pont, tout seul ? »

L'image de la jeune fille s'effaça pour laisser une voix douce raisonner dans sa tête. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux avec force, ces mots, si doux et pourtant si faux et cruels lui donnaient encore plus mal.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Cette fille était vraiment horrible, mais elle avait bon cœur au fond, il le savait, il l'avait bien remarqué depuis qu'il avait rejoint le groupe de Yato. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela ridicule. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle être ainsi ? Elle avait des yeux brillants, mais ils brillaient encore davantage lorsqu'elle regardait son maître.

-Yukine ? Tu étais là, je t'ai cherché toute la journée.

Yukine se retenu pour ne pas soupirer profondément. Il ne se retourna même pas mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il savait que depuis le premier jour, Yato, son si cher maître avait un faible pour l'humaine.

Humain, l'était-il encore ? Le serait-il encore alors qu'il était mort ?

Il entendit les pas du dieu se rapprocher de lui. Il pouvait aisément deviner que celui-ci avait encore ses mains dans les poches et était encore habillé de son jogging qui commençait sans aucun doute à sentir mauvais.

Yukine resta là, les yeux fermés, le cœur serré et avait toujours cette envie de vomir. Mais il n'en pipa mot à Yato. Même s'il faisait de son mieux pour éviter de piquer son maitre et lui causer de la douleur, sa douleur à lui le rongeait de plus en plus.

-C'est Hyiori qui m'a dit que tu serais peut-être ici.

A l'entente du prénom, Yukine eut un sursaut et il posa sa main sur sa bouche. Cette fille, Yato n'avait que cette fille en tête. Il l'aimait, il le savait…Mais pourquoi cela lui faisait de la peine. Pourquoi se sentait-il seul soudain.

Yato arriva à la hauteur de son shinki et son sourire se crispa un peu en voyant le visage de son arme.

« Alors tu l'as trouvé ? Ton unique… »

Cette phrase, qui Hyiori lui avait prononcé quelques mois plus tôt lui donna une impression bizarre. Cette phrase, voulait-elle dire que Yukine était son unique ?

Mais pour l'instant, Yato s'inquiéta pour son shinki qui semblait ne pas aller très bien- Depuis quelques jours déjà, Yukine se renfermait sur lui-même et s'éloignait de lui.

Une crainte sourde envahit le dieu alors que le souvenir du combat contre son père lui revint en mémoire. Depuis ce jour, Yato avait peur d'une chose, que Yukine est été touché par Nora. Si cela était vraiment le cas, alors…. Alors Yukine allait découvrir le plus grand secret d'un dieu. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser. Il ne le voulait pas.

Yato se plaça devant son protégé et ce dernier semblait ne pas le remarquer. Il gardait les yeux fermés et une main tremblante était posé sur sa bouche. Un pincement au cœur se fit chez Yato qui trouva cela bien triste de voir son petit Yuki dans cet état.

Perdu dans sa douleur, Yukine ne sentit pas Yato se déplacer pour se placer devant lui et il fut plus que surpris lorsque des bras vinrent l'encercler.

Ses bras le serrèrent contre lui et une chaleur étrange se répondit. Non, en faite c'était ses larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux et poursuivaient leurs courses sur ses joues. Le regard écarquillé, Yukine ne fit rien pour rassurer le dieu, ne dit rien, trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit.

-Yukine, tu n'es pas seul.

Ses mots, c'était Yato qui venait de les lui prononcer, c'est son dieu qui venait de le retrouver et le prendre dans ses bras. Les bras qui se serrèrent davantage autour de lui. C'était comme si Yato ne voulait plus le laisser partir, comme s'il voulait le garder près de lui.

A travers toutes les pensées qui pouvaient se bousculer dans l'esprit de Yukine, une chose s'éclaira en lui. C'était la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire ressortir de tout ce bordel.

« Yato,…. Yato tient un peu à moi… »

Cela le toucha tellement qui de nouvelles larmes apparurent sur ses joues et Yukine entreprit de faire un geste vers son protecteur. Il leva ses mains et les posa avec délicatesse sur le dos de son dieu.

Yato, de son côté fut soulagé de voir que Yukine reprenait vit. Il sentit les mains douces de son protégé sur son dos. Il se sentit si soulagé qu'il se permit de sourire. Il sourit car Yukine était encore là, même avec de la peine, même s'il pouvait sentir le malheur de son shinki, il restait encore près de lui. Mais sa respiration se coupa lorsque la petite voix de Yukine vint murmurer à son oreille les mots suivants.

-Tu aimes Hyiori ?!

Entre ses sanglots, Yato ne réussit pas à déterminer si le garçon affirmait ses dires ou s'il lui posait la question.

Il en fut si perturbé que sans s'en rendre compte, il lâcha Yukine.

Sentant l'étreinte de Yato se défaire, Yukine en conclut que c'était vrai. Le dieu aimait Hyiori et… et… et lui, il venait en second… ou pire en dernier. Après tout, Yato avait choisi la Nora pour faire un travail il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Même s'il l'avait banni, Yukine en était sûr, son maître avait encore un lien avec cette fille étrange.

Sans laisser le temps à Yato de répondre, Yukine se sentant délaissé, se recula et tourna les talons pour se mettre à courir le plus loin possible de son maître. Ce maître qui lui faisait si mal, qui le laissait pour aller rejoindre une collégienne. Enfin, aujourd'hui Hyiori était lycéénne, mais cela ne faisait pas grande différence. Yato était amoureux, presque fou, de cette fille. Il allait la voir tous les jours et si ce n'était pas Yato qui allait vers elle, c'était elle qui venait à lui.

Il savait, il savait que si un jour Hyiori venait à mourir, elle deviendrait un shinki de Yato.

Et lui,… lui il serait mis au placard. Il l'oublierait et utiliserait Hyiori à sa place. Et ce, même s'il avait réussi à devenir un Régulia Sacré, Yato n'en avait que pour elle.

Il avait si mal, si mal au niveau du cœur que les larmes ne tarissaient pas, elles venaient et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler.

Comme il était idiot ! Comme il pouvait être irrécupérable.

Yukine continua de courir aussi vite et loin que possible.

Ça faisait si mal, si mal de voir la vérité.

Il voulait pourtant être le numéro un. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été un exemple. Il avait blessé Yato comme personne avant lui. Et cette Sakura… qui était-elle ?

Il en avait entendu parlé lorsqu'il était revenu du temple et avait surpris Yato et Hyiori discuter. Pourquoi Yato ne lui en avait pas parlé, pourquoi il en parlait avec cette fille et pas à lui. Il était pourtant son Shinki, alors qu'elle, elle n'était qu'une adolescente presque comme les autres.

Yato ne voulait plus de lui, Yato préférait cette fille à lui. Comme il avait préféré cette Nora à lui.

Pourquoi, pourquoi devait-il toujours passer après les autres…. Était-il si incompétent que ça ? Valait-il si peu aux yeux de son maître.

A cette pensée, Yukine s'arrêta dans sa course et mettant une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamane, il regarda son autre main avec des yeux écarquillés.

Est-ce que c'était ça la vérité ?

Soudain un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il regarda autour de lui et sentit son cœur s'arrêter en réalisent qu'il était seul. Mais surtout que l'obscurité avait pris place dans les rues. Une terreur horrible le submergea et un haut le cœur le prit sans crier garde.

« tu oublieras… »

Yukine releva la tête et réalisa qu'un Ayakashi se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

« …Viens…avec moi !... Tu verras… »

« On ira… »

« … là où tu ne souffriras …. Plus »

Yukine resta pétrifié sur place. Quelque chose venait de raisonner en lui à ces mots. Quelque chose de tellement loin qu'il ne savait s'il s'agissait de son imagination ou de la réalité. Il avait mal… si mal que la seule chose qu'il pouvait souhaiter en cet instant c'était que tout s'arrête. Il en avait marre de souffrir, d'avoir mal, de pleurer, de ne pas comprendre et de se laisser corrompre.

Une idée vint s'insinuer en lui subitement.

Et si Yato était mieux sans lui ?

Il n'aurait plus à souffrir. Il trouverait un nouveau shinki à qui il pourrait faire confiance et se laisser guider. Il l'oublierait, il continuerait sa vie sans lui et sans recevoir des pics dans le dos à cause de lui.

Oui c'est ça, Yato serait bien mieux sans lui.

Alors que cette idée lui paraissait des plus plausible. L'image de Yato en compagnie de Hyiori, de Nora et de plein d'autres être l'entourant se fit dans sa tête. Il eut un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Viens… Viens et tu oubl… »

« Oublieras… les douleurs… »

« … viens avec nous… tu auras… »

« ta place ! »

Oui, s'il se laissait aller, s'il ne faisait rien alors il ne souffrirait plus. Il suffisait pour cela de ne rien faire. C'était facile… il ferma les yeux et ne pensa même pas à forger une frontière. C'était trop dure.

-Yukine !

Une voix au loin se fit entendre, mais le blond ne bougea pas. Il en avait assez de souffrir. De se sentir inutile.

-YUKINE !

La voix était plus proche mais le souffle de l'Ayakashi était plus près encore et le soulagement se faisait plus présent en Yukine. Il avait si hâte, si hâte de ne plus rien ressentir, de ne plus devoir subir.

Il s'était si souvent demandé comme il pourrait s'en sortir, comment réagir à cet enfer qui lui pourrissait la vie. Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se disait être vivant.

Mais comment pouvait-on être vivant alors qu'il était mort.

C'était ridicule, tellement idiot qu'il trouva cela drôle.

Alors qu'il sentait la libération se rapprocher, le souffle de plus en plus proche du démon face à lui, Yukine sentit une chaleur l'envelopper. Il rouvrit les yeux et réalisa à cet instant qu'une barrière venait d'être créé entre lui et l'Ayakashi. Cherchant la source de cette énergie, il vit une ombre se dessiner près de lui. Une silhouette féminine se dessina et le blond la reconnu tout de suite. C'était Tomoé, enfin l'ancienne shinki de Yato qui venait de forger la frontière.

-Yukine, mais pourquoi ?

Elle regarda le jeune shinki qui rebaissa la tête, déçu.

-Yukine !

Juste derrière lui, Yukine reconnu la présence de son maître et ne voulut pas qu'il s'approche de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte tout de suite, Yukine produit une frontière entre lui et Yato qui resta de marbre à ce comportement.

-Yukine baissa les yeux et un murmure franchit de ses lèvres. Une phrase qui laissa Yato pétrifié sur place.

-Libère-moi !

Yato ne sut quoi répondre. À côté d'eux Tomoé resta silencieuse, maintenant la barrière entre eux et l'Ayakashi qui continuait de murmurer des phrases incompréhensibles.

-Je t'en supplie… Laisse-moi…Rend-moi ma liberté Yato !

-…

Yato ne dit rien et regarda son shinki sans comprendre. Il avait mal. Ça il le savait mais pas au point de demandé le bannissement.

-Je t'en prie…

Sa voix était si faible, son corps était parcouru par tant de tremblement que Yato se demandait s'il n'allait pas avoir un malaise. Il voulut s'approcher, mais la barrière se renforça davantage et le repoussa. Il en fut blessé.

Pourquoi son si précieux shinki le rejetait comme ça.

Il savait qu'il ne lui avait pas offert une vie très facile, mais…. Yukine était toujours resté près de lui. Il avait eu confiance en lui et avait tout de suite su le potentiel que ce gamin pouvait avoir.

Pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait le laisser partir. Pas comme ça…. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Mais malgré tout, en voyant l'état si misérable de son shinki, Yato fut pris d'un doute. Et si Yukine était mieux sans lui.

Non cette pensée lui fit un choc. Comment cela avait pu arriver ?

Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ?

Yukine était son précieux shinki, et qui plus est, il est un shinki sacré…. C'était son Shinki.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas croire aux mots de son protégé. Il devait répondre présent, il devait lui faire chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

Il s'approcha de la frontière et malgré qu'elle le repousse, il posa ses mains dessus et tenta de la traverser. Cela lui faisait mal, ses mains se mirent à bruler, mais en cet seconde, il s'en fichait complétement. Il devait le récupérer, le ramener à lui.

Yato cria alors à travers la barrière, afin que Yukine puisse l'entendre.

-Arrête ça Yukine ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser partir si simplement ? Tu es mon shinki ! Qui serait assez idiot pour laisser partir un shinki tel que toi ?!

La barrière redoubla d'intensité, à travers la barrière qui le repoussait avec encore plus de puissance, Yato vit Yukine se recroqueviller encore plus sur lui-même. Il devait agir, il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir ainsi.

-Yukine ! Arrête ça ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Laisse-moi passer.

Mais la barrière ne faiblit pas.

-Je ne veux plus…

C'était si bas, mais ça faisait si mal.

Il le voyait souffrir, il le voyait à la fois faible et si fort. Il le voyait recroquevillé il sentait cette douleur, il la sentait s'insinuer en lui telle un poison qui se répand dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était ainsi et Yukine ne l'entendait plus. Yukine était si proche mais tellement loin à la fois que Yato craignit ne plus l'atteindre.

Il était touché par la détresse de son shinki, mais il le sentait se perdre.

-Il faut que je m'en aille.

Plus personne ne devait faire attention à lui, il devait partir, il devait s'en aller loin de tout ça, de la source de sa douleur.

Yukine se releva avec peine sous les yeux de Yato qui continuait de l'appeler avec désespoir. Cependant, Yukine ne l'entendait plus, ne le voyait plus. Il semblait être comme un zombie qui n'avait plus de conscience. C'est sous les yeux terrorisé de Yato, qui continuait de faire son possible pour passer outre la barrière de son protégé qui ne voulait plus le voir. Il le vit se lever et se tourner pour partir une nouvelle fois loin de lui.

-Ykine attend ! Ne pars pas ! Laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi venir avec toi !

Mais rien y fit, Yukine continuait sa route sans montrer le moindre signe qu'il entendait Yato l'appeler.

Le dieu voyait son shinki partir loin de lui, il le voyait s'éloigner sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et cela le blessa plus qu'il n'aurait plus l'expliquer. Yukine lui tournait le dos et partait sans lui.

Il devait pourtant faire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Il le perdait et cela l'offusqua davantage.

Il finit par le perdre de vu, la barrière était pourtant encore active mais Yato finit par tomber à terre. Une douleur plus violente le submergea. Il avait été si idiot, il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle situation. Il avait été un crétin fini. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu venir, pourquoi n'avait-il rien faire pour voir la souffrance de Yukine. Avait-il été si imbu de lui-même qu'il était passé à côté du plus important ?

Une chose était sûr, alors qu'il voyait Tomoé détruire l'Ayakashi, il se retrouvait seul. Au milieu de la rue, il gardait son regard perdu sur le dernier endroit où il avait vu Yukine.

Il était parti. Il était parti sans se retourner, sans le regarder, sans rien dire.

-Yato !

Derrière le nommé, un vieil homme s'approcha et regarda le jeune dieu à terre. Il échangea un regard entendu avec son shinki et celle-ci s'en alla sans rien dire. Elle regarda malgré tout avant de partir son ancien maître et eu une pointe de peine pour lui.

Le vieil homme, tenant son éventail dans sa main, le fit tournoyer et celui-ci brisa la frontière autour de Yato.

-C'est triste, mais il te faut te séparer de Yukine. Ce soir, il vient de faire son choix et en tant que maître, il te faut agir en conséquence. Tu n'as plus le choix, il faut que tu le bannisses !

À ces mots, Yato eut un sursaut. Comment ce vieux crouton pouvait lui dire ça. C'était lui le maître, c'était lui qui décidait du sort de Yukine.

-Yato,… aujourd'hui tu es un dieu en voie de reconnaissance, il te faut montrer aux autres dieu qui tu es.

-…

Yato ne bougea pas, il resta à terre, tenant encore sa nuque, essayant de reprendre ses esprits au-delà de la douleur qui l'irradiait par instant.

-Yukine a fait son choix ! A toi de faire le tien. Mais n'oublie pas que si tu ne choisis pas le bon, alors tu tomberas en disgrâce et adieu tous espoirs pour toi de devenir un dieu connu.

Yato se releva et toujours dos au vieil homme, Yato eut un sourire. Son choix était fait.

-Je te remercie vieil homme, mais mon choix m'est propre.

Et Yato disparu à son tour, laissant le vieil homme et son éventail au milieu des rues. Le vieil homme regarda un moment la rue et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'allait faire Yato.

« Je suis sûr qu'il fera… »

Mais il interrompit sa pensée et rappela son shinki près de lui. Après avoir gardé un instant de silence, le vieil homme dit simplement.

-Il est temps de rentrer.

Et ils disparurent à leur tour.

* * *

A suivre ?

A vous de me le dire. Si cela vous intéresse ou non.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce petit texte et à bientôt peut-être.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. C'est toujours intéressant et profitable.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina


	2. Je suis perdu

**Je suis perdu**

Auteur ; sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou

Manga ; Noragami

Personnages ; Yukine. Yato, Nora et Hyiori (que je n'apprécie toujours pas plus que cela)

Voici, quelques personnes m'ont répondu et ont souhaité une suite je vous l'offre donc ici.

* * *

Je me perds dans les rues de plus en plus vides. Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis ce jour fatidique. J'ai le cœur brisé, j'ai une sensation qui se rapproche de la faim. Mais en même temps je n'ai aucune envie de manger, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Yukine resta assis sur le parterre froid de la petite ruelle. Il était épuisé, il avait mal aux membres. Il se sentait faible, il avait froid, tellement froid qu'il pouvait voir de la buée sortir de sa bouche. Il était recroquevillé tout contre lui-même. La solitude lui allait bien. La douleur lancinante d'il y avait quelques mois s'était estompé. Le vide avait pris sa place.

Il était certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Il avait tellement eu mal que c'était la seule chose à faire.

Cependant, il restait lié à Yato. Depuis ce jour, il ne l'avait plus revu. Mais il ne lui manquait pas.

Il savait que quelque part son dieu le recherchait encore. Tout comme il savait qu'il continuait sans doute sa vie de dieu en compagnie de ses amis.

Il avait tourné la page de cette histoire avec lui, mais une incertitude restait en lui.

Il attendait depuis plusieurs heures sans rien faire. L'hiver avait bien pris ses droits et un froid persistant fouettait son visage. Ses habits étaient miteux, ils étaient mouillés mais Yukine s'en fichait pour le moment. La seule chose qui importait, c'était de trouver un nouveau but pour sa nouvelle vie.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il s'efforçait de se faire oublier, de ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Une fois, Kazuma fut très près de le retrouver.

Mais par chance un Ayakashi avait fait son apparition et il était retourné près de sa déesse.

Encore un nouveau jour à se demander comment il allait faire pour se sentir mieux.

De son côté, Yato était assis près de la fenêtre, il regardait la neige tomber et un regard triste était peint sur son visage. Il attendait le retour de son shinki, bien qu'il en doutait. Il attendait pourtant toujours ce moment. Il l'attend patiemment parce que, il en était sûr, il rentrerait bientôt.

Il se replongea dans ses souvenirs et un brin du passé le ramena au moment de leur première rencontre. Cela faisait si longtemps, trois mois étaient pourtant si court pour un dieu. Mais Yukine lui manquait malgré tout.

C'était le premier shinki qui avait eu confiance en lui.

Chaque soir, des souvenirs remontaient dans sa mémoire et un gout de regret s'emparait de Yato durant ces moments-là.

Il gardait pourtant toujours espoir. C'est pourquoi depuis que la neige s'était mise à tomber, depuis ce matin, Yato se demandait comment il allait faire pour ne plus penser à Yukine, il n'avait plus personne à qui se confier.

Bien sûr, il restait ses ami(e)s. Mais Yukine lui manquait toujours malgré tout.

Il ne voulait pas laisser ses souvenirs disparaitre. Même si cela lui faisait mal, il cherchait encore à retrouver son shinki.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour. Les douleurs avaient cessé mais il savait que Yukine était encore là, quelque part dans les rues de la ville.

Ça faisait trois mois, trois mois qu'il attendait de revoir apparaitre son unique.

Si seulement il pouvait avoir un petit indice pour le revoir, le retrouver et enfin avoir l'occasion de lui dire ces choses qu'il n'avait pas su lui dire.

Un vide s'était fait en lui,…. Ce vide qu'on appelait communément la solitude. Lui le solitaire, cherchait et attendait le retour de quelqu'un.

C'était tellement ridicule que si on le lui avait dit un jour, il en aurait ri. Mais Yukine était spécial, il lui avait donné quelque chose de bien plus que la possibilité de détruire des Ayakashi.

Yato ne voulait pas se l'admettre à l'époque, mais il avait bien réalisé que Yukine était bien son seul et unique.

Il était toujours vivant, c'était certain, il pouvait sentir son nom, il n'avait pas disparu. Alors c'est pour cela, qu'il l'attendait comme s'il allait enfin rentrer.

Mais le temps jouait à un jeu bien cruel avec lui.

-Comment combler ce vide ?

Se demanda malgré lui Yato qui continuait de contempler le chemin qui donnait sur la rue adjacente.

Yato entendit un bruit de grincement derrière lui et il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner. Il savait de qui il s'agissait. C'était Hyiori, elle venait tous les jours, sa présence lui faisait du bien mais elle n'effaçait pas le manque de celle de Yukine. Il lui manquait quand même.

-Allez Yato, vient manger, j'ai préparé ton plat préféré.

Mais le dieu ne bougea pas. Continuant indéfiniment à regarder l'extérieur. Un silence s'installa entre eux et Hyiori, d'un pas hésitant, s'approcha pour s'assoir près de Yato.

Elle regarda le visage fermé du jeune homme. Son sourire lui manquait. Sa bonne humeur aussi, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la même place que Yukine dans les pensées de Yato.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi dans un long silence. Puis, revenant dans la réalité, Yato remarqua qu'une fine couche de neige recouvrait désormais le bord de la fenêtre et les alentours.

Il observa cette neige qui continuait de tomber du ciel.

La neige…. Cela lui faisait penser à Yukine.

-Qu'est-il devenu, comment va-t-il ?... Ces questions me hantent, je veux le revoir Hyiori.

La jeune fille laissa son corps agir de lui-même et elle se retrouva à serrer Yato contre elle. Elle se blotti contre le dos du dieu. Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Yukine lui manquait aussi et elle savait à quel point Yato tenait à lui.

Le jour où il était revenu au temple, Hyiori. Il était brisé, elle l'avait vu, elle ne lui avait rien demandé, elle avait été là pour lui, le réconforté. Cela lui avait fait un choc d'apprendre la désertion de Yukine, mais ce qui importait sur le moment, c'était de consoler Yato.

Depuis, elle quittait que rarement le dieu, depuis trois mois qu'elle avait pris Yato sous son aile. Elle l'avait installé chez elle et durant la nuit, la jeune fille avait remarqué que le dieu aimait dormir sur le toit de la maison. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé à ce sujet, ils continuaient de vivre.

Passant les jours après les jours comme si rien ne changeait.

Yato finit par se lever et dit.

-Bon allons faire un tour.

Alors qu'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de Hiyori, il se déplaça d'un pas trainant et il commença à descendre les marches de l'escaliers. Et alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte d'entrée, il ne put s'empêcher de penser.

« Si j'avais su te ramener… Où serions-nous aujourd'hui ?»

Yukine éternua et fut surpris de sentir une odeur. Il avait froid, mais un pincement au cœur lui serra le cœur. Cette odeur, c'était une odeur qu'il connaissait malgré lui. Il voulut se relever, et fuir. Mais son corps semblait s'être engourdi.

« J'avais de la chance… »

« Je garde espoir de te revoir »

« Je t'attends »

Ces phrases, elles raisonnaient en lui. Il savait d'où cela venait mais il préférait les mettre en sourdine. Yato croyait encore en lui, mais il ne voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus souffrir comme il y a quelques mois.

Il savait que le dieu, au fond de lui, l'attendait. Il attendait son retour mais il ne pouvait pas combler ses désirs. Il ne pouvait plus rentrer. Il avait fait son choix c'était ainsi et il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Les jours passaient. Les heures étaient parfois pénibles. Mais il en assumait les désagréments. Tous seul, seul dans ces rues, essayant de faire obstacle aux peurs enfouies en lui.

Dans son sommeil, des images étranges lui apparaissaient et la peur le faisait se réveiller en sursaut.

Mais ensuite, les images s'estompaient et il oubliait.

Yukine ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais au moins depuis trois mois, ces images se faisaient moins présentes. Une peur sourde le prenait par moment, mais elle disparaissait presque aussitôt.

« Tu es humain ! »

Une voix lui chuchotait ces mots au creux de l'oreille.

Yukine sursauta à peine et se contenta de tourner la tête vers le visage familier de Nora qui continuait d'avoir ce sourire indescriptible.

-Tu es si mignon ! On dirait une pêche…

-…

Le blond la regarda sans rien dire, il connaissait ces mots, il connaissait cette Nora qui avait un jour appartenu à son maître.

-En te voyant, on dirait une âme pure, si délicate… Presque irréelle.

Nora continua ainsi sans s'arrêter, jusqu'au moment où elle ricana face au mutisme de son récepteur.

-Tu ne vaudras jamais autant qu'elle !

Yukine eut une réaction à cette phrase.

« Hyiori… »

-Elle est peut-être qu'une humaine, mais elle est sa préférée !

-Ferme-là !

Nora sourit, enfin elle avait une réaction de son interlocuteur. Elle sourit encore plus en sentant le désarroi du jeune garçon.

-Tu vas finir seul…. Tout seul

Yukine, prit de colère, donna un coup de poing à l'attention de la Nora, mais celle-ci disparu dans un dernier ricanement.

-Je ne suis pas…. Seul…

Murmura pour lui-même Yukine qui se remit assis sur le sol froid. Il replia ses genoux contre lui, posa sa tête sur ses mains qui s'étaient posé sur ses genoux.

Un air triste se peignit sur son visage à moitié camouflé. Il soupira et une forte envie de dormir le prit.

« Tu vas me manquer… »

Qui, qui lui murmurait ces mots ?

Il n'en savait rien, mais il savait juste que c'était une voix douce et aimante. Un pincement au cœur le prit. Il ferma les yeux, une soudaine tristesse le submergea et il préféra oublier.

Oublier, en fermant les yeux, espérant ne plus se réveiller avant un long moment. La fatigue le prenait de plus en plus souvent.

Il faisait clair, le ciel laissait les étoiles briller dans le clair de lune.

Posé sur une barrière en métal, Yato regardait le ciel, se perdant dans ses pensées. La nuit était bien avancée. Il en avait eu marre d'être enfermé dans la maison de Hyiori.

Il l'aimait bien, oui, même plus que bien, mais un manque l'empêchait de retrouver une certaine joie de vivre.

Alors que Yato se perdait de plus en plus dans ses pensées, une douleur le prit au niveau du cœur. Une telle douleur que cela lui coupa le souffle.

Sous le coup de la surprise de ce phénomène, le dieu sentit une aura étrange autour de lui. Une aura qu'il avait déjà vue auparavant.

« Que fais-tu seul sur ce pont ? Tu es si… »

« Regardez-le ! C'est qu'un minus qui ne sais même pas… »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Laisse faire les choses…il »

Des voix se mirent à se mélanger dans sa tête. Yato tout en maintenant une main sur sa poitrine, écarquilla les yeux. Ces voix, … cette sensation… il la reconnaissait parmi mille. C'était impensable.

-C'est….

Et une image vint s'imposer à lui.

-…. Yuki-ne !

Une douleur plus violente le prit et Yato se mit à cracher du sang. Une telle douleur ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule chose.

L'interdit… Le plus grand secret des dieux…

La protection était sur le point de céder. Le nom que Yato avait un jour donné à son shinki allait se briser.

Il devait retrouver Yukine au plus vite. Il devait le ramener à lui et tenter de le protéger. Il devait le ramener. Le ramener et re-sceller son nom…. Avant qu'il ne se brise.

-Yukine…. Où es-tu ?

Se lamenta le jeune dieu, alors qu'il continuait de sentir la douleur se faire de plus en plus forte. Il devait le retrouver… Mais comment retrouver quelqu'un qui veut se cacher et surtout ne pas être retrouvé par lui. Il devait trouver une solution… sinon…. Sinon Yukine allait…

Yukine allait disparaitre. Comme Sakura autrefois…

Une angoisse sans nom le prit aux tripes. Et alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle par-delà la douleur qui se répandait en lui, Yato perdit l'équilibre et sentit son corps basculer.

Mais alors que sa vision se brouillait, un rire raisonna dans ses oreilles et une main vint le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche l'eau.

Clignant des yeux, Yato essaya de voire plus clairement qui venait de le rattraper dans sa chute.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis toujours là moi.

Une voix féminine. Une voix que Yato connaissait que trop bien, lui donna un gout de regret dans la bouche.

Durant une seconde, il avait espéré retrouver son unique.

Mais alors que la douleur s'estompait peu à peu, il reconnut son ancien shinki. Nora.

Elle lui souriait, elle semblait heureuse de le revoir et sa main tenait encore le reste de son corps meurtri par la douleur.

Après quelques secondes, Yato reprit tous ses esprits et une colère douce s'insinua dans ses veines.

-Nora !

-Ne t'emballe pas.

Souria la jeune shinki. Elle disparue pour réapparaître près de son ancien maitre. Celui-ci ne bougea pas mais garda un œil attentif au jeun esprit.

-C'est ton shinki qui te fait souffrir n'est-ce pas ?

-…

Yato ne répondit pas, il savait que cela ne changerait rien. Nora était jalouse de Yukine et rien ne changerait ce fait.

-Tu sais bien que je suis mille fois mieux que cet esprit faible.

-Yukine n'est pas faible !

-Yato tu n'es qu'un imbécile, je suis bien plus puissante que ce morveux et je te suis bien plus utile.

-Rêve pas…

Yato ricana avant de tourner la tête et croiser le regard de la Nora. Celle-ci ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant le regard que son ancien maitre lui portait.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi confiant, c'est qu'un lâche, … il t'a abandonné !

Yato pour toute réponse sourit plus encore avant de relever la tête vers le ciel étoilé.

-Peut-être,… mais Yukine reste mon shinki jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Nora fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents. Elle ne supportait plus que Yato le préfère à elle. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Restant fidèle malgré les apparences. Comment cet enfant avait-il la priorité sur elle.

Mais alors qu'elle allait répliquer quelque chose, une aura pas si étrangère que cela apparu à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Rentre à la maison shiki !

Et bien qu'elle ne voulait pas obéir elle n'eut pas le choix puis disparu. Un son de clochette retentit et Yato se retrouva seul près du pont.

Se frottant une main dans sa chevelure, le dieu se permis de souffler un instant. La voilà débarrassé de son ancien shinki pour un moment.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent jusqu'au moment où Yato en eut assez de parcourir les rues de la ville. Il se posa sur un banc, la douleur dans sa poitrine continuait de le lancer. Il se tint les habits à ce niveau-là et ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

La douleur lui donnait mal à la tête.

Mais alors que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient dans le lointain, un bruit de pas l'interrompit dans sa douleur et ses pensées.

Puis une voix l'interpella…Le faisant sursauter imperceptiblement.

-Elle est plus importante.

Pris de court, surprit et à la fois sentant une joie le parcourir, Yato sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Cette voix, il la reconnu tout de suite. Il avait espéré la réentendre tant de fois durant ces derniers mois, qu'il aurait pu en pleurer.

L'émotion était forte, la joie était si grande que Yato eut presque du mal à réaliser la réalité.

Juste à quelques pas, … il pouvait le deviner, il pouvait en donner sa main à couper, c'était…. C'était son si cher… Yukine.

Ça n'avait été pourtant qu'un petit murmure à peine audible. À peine compréhensible mais il l'avait bien entendu.

-Elle est plus importante que moi ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre (et sans doute dernier) ; La révélation

Merci d'avoir suivi ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Yukine est mon personnage chouchou dans ce manga, alors gare à ceux qui le critique !

Allez, à bientôt pour la fin.

Moments d'émotions et de révélations pour le dernier chapitre, soyez au rendez-vous. Yukine et Yato vont enfin apprendre à se connaitre et à mieux se comprendre.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina


	3. La révélation

**La révélation**

Auteur sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou

Manga Noragami

Personnages Yukine. Yato, Tenjin et Hyiori (que je n'apprécie toujours pas plus que cela)

Voici enfin la suite… Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-Elle est plus importante que moi ?

-…

Yato ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Il était mitigé entre le sentiment de joie sincère de revoir son shinki et un pincement au cœur dû à sa question et aux douleurs qui continuaient de le lancer.

Que voulait-il dire par « elle » et « importante » ?

Qu'est-ce qui se tramait dans la tête de ce garçon ?

-Répond-moi… S'il te plait.

Sa voix était toujours aussi faible que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Yato se tourna et une joie incontrôlée se répandit en lui, faisant fi de la douleur qui continuait de le submerger, Yato amorça un pas vers son shinki, mais fut arrêté en voyant celui-ci reculer de deux pas.

-Yukine…

Ne faisant pas attention au désarroi de son maître, Yukine posa son regard déterminé droit dans ceux bleu clair de Yato.

-Tu la préféré à moi ?! Elle est toujours avec toi, elle connait des choses que même moi je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi ?

-…

Yukine rebaissa son regard, triste et peiné de se rendre compte qu'il était jaloux de Hiyori.

-Je compte si peu pour toi que tu ne me fais même pas suffisamment confiance pour me révéler à moi, ton shinki, des secrets… Alors que Hiyori, elle, elle est au courant de tout. Elle sait tout de toi… Alors que moi…

-Yuki-…

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je le sais tu sais… Je sais que tu l'aimes !

Yukine avait relevé la tête et Yato sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine en découvrant le visage de son shinki rempli de larmes.

Yukine souffrait, ça il le savait mieux que quiconque… Alors pourquoi le surprenait-il autant ?

-Je…

Mais une douleur sans nom l'interrompit dans sa phrase. Yato s'en écroula par terre et soudain tout tourna autour de lui et une migraine atroce lui fit perdre tous ses sens. Il se sentit virevolter dans l'obscurité, une obscurité si noir qu'un frisson de peur le prit.

Une peur qui ne faisait que grandir aux fils des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

Yato n'aurait pu dire combien de temps il avait senti cette sensation, mais sa propre conscience le ramena dans la réalité.

Essoufflé, le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration sifflante et les larmes aux yeux, Yato recouvrit peu à peu ses repères.

Il se trouvait par terre, de la neige le recouvrait par endroit, le froid le fit frissonner et une présence se révéla derrière lui.

Encore un peu perturbé, Yato reconnu l'endroit où il se trouvait et fut presque soulagé de reconnaitre le temple de Tenjin.

-Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans un tel état Yato ?

Yato ferma un moment les yeux, se remettant peu à peu de son expérience.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je crois que c'était un rêve… Mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Un silence se fit entre les deux dieux et alors que Yato rouvrit les yeux pour se retourner, il croisa le regard fatigué du maître des lieux.

Celui-ci le regarda dans le silence puis un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

-Vu ton état, je ne pense pas que cela soit un simple rêve qui te mette ainsi.

Yato ne dit rien, il savait que ce « rêve » n'en était pas un. Mais si ses doutes étaient avérés, alors le pire allait encore venir.

-Le plus grand secret d'un Dieu…

Tenjin regarda avec gravité le jeune Dieu qui restait assis sur les pierres de son temple.

-Je crains que Yukine n'en soit victime.

Sa voix était calme, trop calme pour la situation alarmante que cela apportait.

Et pourtant Tenjin, bien qu'anxieux, resta calme lui aussi.

-Et comment est-ce possible ?

-Yukine fut touché par l'instrument divin du sorcier… Cet instrument à le pouvoir de briser le nom d'un shinki.

-Cette situation ne peut être tolérée Yato…

-Je sais bien…

Yato se releva et un vertige le prit, mais il n'en montra rien.

-Il faut que je retrouve Yukine au plus vite… Avant que ses souvenirs ne lui reviennent !

-Yukine est un brave shinki…. Cependant…

Murmura Tenjin alors qu'il se rapprocha de Yato, un regard sévère croisa celui du dieu.

-Il te faut abdiquer Yato !

Les yeux du jeune dieu s'agrandir à l'image que Tenjin lui suggérait.

-Renier Yukine ?

Un hochement de tête fut la réponse redoutée de Yato.

Il serra les poings et sentit un sentiment de rejet. Non, jamais il ne pourrait laisser Yukine… ça il en était sûr.

Cependant, … Yukine ne voulait plus de lui…

« -Libère-moi ! »

Cette voix lui revint de ses souvenirs…

« -Je t'en supplie… Laisse-moi…Rend-moi ma liberté Yato ! »

Et si Yukine était plus heureux sans lui ?

…

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant une maison. Une maison imposante et qu'on pouvait qualifier de classe et pour des personnes riches.

Il sentit le froid s'engouffrer tel un serpent dans tous son dos et s'enroula tout autour de lui. Le froid était comme lui, son seul compagnon, son seul univers et son seul refuge aussi.

Le pas lent et lourd, il continua sa marche sans réfléchir à sa réelle destination exacte. Seul lui importait de s'en aller. S'en aller le plus loin possible de cet endroit, cette maison qui l'avait un jour accueilli et d'où lui restait en mémoire quelques bons souvenirs.

Mais cela ne restait que des souvenirs et la réalité avait changé depuis cette époque.

Comme le temps passait vite, surtout dans les moments de joies où l'on ne s'inquiétait pas du lendemain, heureux de l'instant unique. C'était si réconfortant de vivre ainsi au jour le jour. Mais qu'il était pénible de marcher aujourd'hui dans le froid de cet hiver qui pourtant n'apparaissait que maintenant que les flocons virevoltaient autour de lui.

Lui qu'on a appelé Yuki, la neige…

Il se sentait bien seul au milieu de ces rues presque vides et où les gens ne faisaient pas attention aux autres à part à eux-mêmes.

Où étaient passées les jolies couleurs de l'été ? Celles qui réchauffaient le cœur et l'âme de tous ?

…

-Excommunier Yukine… ?

-Yato… ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite… Mais tu n'as…

-Yukine est mon inestimable Hafuri ! Je ne veux pas le perdre !

Flash-Back

-Tu as enfin compris n'est-ce pas… 0û que tu ailles, tu ne trouveras nulle part la place que tu souhaites… Tu ne peux plus faire partie du monde des _vivants…_

Ce que tu veux vraiment… plus que l'argent…

As-tu réalisé… que tu ne peux plus l'avoir ?

Oui mais tu vois…

Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne dois surtout pas franchir… cette ligne-là, Yukine !

-Vous me comprenez, vous, hein ?! Nous sommes morts ! Et eux… eux ils ont tout !

Un futur

Des souvenirs

Une famille

Des amis…

Et s'ils ont tout… Pourquoi moi je n'ai rien ?!

Pourquoi ce serait mal de tout leur reprendre… Ils n'ont cas mourir, comme moi !

« Son nom… Le nom de Yukine, celui que je lui ai donné… il disparait !

Son nom, il va disparaître… il faut que je l'appelle…

Il va passer de l'autre côté !...»

 _-C'est moi qui lui ai donné son nom et je vais le reforger… Je vais éduquer Sekki !_

-YUKINE ! Je t'ai offert le nom d'un être humain… Alors…

Vis en tant que tel… VIS, YUKINE !

-Pardon… Pardon, je t'ai planté…pardon…

Fin de Flash-back

« J'ai confiance en toi », c'était là les mots qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux échangés à une période différente mais qui avaient su les toucher et leur faire plaisir, leur permettant de reprendre courage pour la suite.

C'était trop dur de laisser Yukine s'en aller ainsi. Il l'avait trouvé, lui avait donné un nom et avait fini par lui confier ses désirs et ses espoirs.

Il l'avait choisi comme guide.

Lui et personne d'autre. C'est pourquoi il avait pris sa décision.

-Je ne laisserai jamais Yukine ! Et ce, quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Un soupire lui répondit et alors que son regard croisait celui de son interlocuteur, celui-ci finit par lui répliquer d'une voix lasse et désolée…

-Yato, c'est ta seule solution, tu dois libérer Yukine si tu veux encore pouvoir le voir. Sinon il finira par succomber au plus grand secret d'un Dieu et tu le perdras définitivement.

Un silence lourd et froid s'installa entre eux.

« _Une personne qui soit la seule et unique…_ »

-Je suis désolé Yato, mais il n'y a pas d'autre choix possible.

Yato regarda les flocons tomber.

« _Moi aussi…_ »

La neige était si belle, si douce et pure… Même si elle était froide, il la trouvait unique.

Unique….

« _J'aimerais en trouver une…_ »

Aussi unique que…. Yukine.

« Yukine te reviendra j'en suis sûre et certaine ! »

Les paroles d'Hiyori lui revinrent en mémoire.

C'est vrai… après tout, Yukine s'était sacrifié pour lui, pour le protéger. Au péril de sa vie…

Flash-back

-Dis-moi… Pourquoi es-tu aussi émoussé ?

-C'est parce que… son fouet, ses armes et même ses vêtements sont tous des shinki, comme moi !

-Oui, mais là arrête tes excuses foireuses, là c'est moi qui vais être tué.

-Oui… mais…

-Je vais te le demander autrement ! Protège-moi !

-Compris !...

 _Emprisonnement_

Yato est contraint de lâcher Sekki et se retrouve emprisonné par les shinki de Bishamon. Cette dernière avance à pas lent mais assuré vers le Dieu qui la regarde surpris. Sekki tombe à terre.

-C'est la fin… Viens Saiki !

 _SLASH_

Yukine s'interpose entre l'arme de Bishamon et Yato, toujours emprisonné…

-Yu… ?

Sekki est brisé par l'arme Saiki de Bishamon et Yato voit son shinki être coupé en deux.

Une douleur profonde le submerge, lui coupant le souffle.

Le choc, la surprise, la douleur… Yato regarde avec effroi le résultat de son combat contre Bishamon…sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

-YUKINEEE !

La terreur, l'incompréhension du geste de son shinki…. Se lisait parfaitement sur le visage du Dieu Yato qui réalisait à peine qu'il venait de perdre son shinki.

Seul lui restait en cette fraction de seconde, l'image de l'horreur, celle de Yukine déchiqueté…

-YUKINE !

Une main vaine en direction des débris de Sekki, Yato regardait sans pouvoir récupéré les morceaux de Sekki qui tombait avec lenteur sur le sol.

Bishamon resta pétrifié, ne comprenant pas le geste du shinki.

-Qu'est-ce que… ! C'est pas possible !

Il a pris le coup à la place de son maître, le protégeant jusqu'au bout…

Tu peux comprendre maintenant Yato… La douleur que peut provoquer la mort de son shinki.

À genoux, aux pieds de la déesse, Yato suffoquait, la respiration entrecoupée, une douleur sans nom l'étreignît, portant une main sur sa poitrine…

C'était comme si on lui avait transpercé son âme de milliers d'épées.

-Permets-moi de mettre fin à ta peine.

Bishamon leva une seconde fois son épée sur Yato, qui restait à terre, un seul nom en tête.

-Yukine… Yukine… Yukine est…

Revoyant une nouvelle fois son shinki se mettre entre lui et Bishamon. Et soudain une sensation coupa sa douleur… une chaleur apaisante se répandit à la place.

-Son nom… il ne disparait pas…

Alors un espoir demeura et…

-SEKKI

Le nom prononcé fit virevolter les débris du shinki et entourèrent Yato d'une lumière éclatante et chaleureuse, faisant voler les cheveux du dieu et repoussa de quelques mètre Bishamon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

C'est… comme quand Kazuma s'est transformé... C'est extrêmement rare, mais si un shinki promet une inébranlable loyauté à son maître alors… il devient un Hafuri !

Yukine réapparu alors dans les mains de Yato qui restait sans voix au phénomène qui venait de se produire.

Emu, ébranlé et fier et heureux il contempla les deux épées qui était apparu dans ses mains.

-T-Tu vas bien Yukine ?

Demanda Yato alors que ses mains tremblaient en tenant son si précieux shinki.

-Ouais, mieux que jamais ! J'étais dans les vapes là, donc je n'sais pas trop ce qui vient de se passer…et alors que je croyais que c'était fini, je suis réapparu sous la forme de deux épées… J'ai eu vachement peur, p'tin.

-J'ai… J'ai bien cru que tu allais te faire tuer… !

Yato fut tellement soulagé qu'il se permit de sourire pleinement, heureux comme jamais de voir de son shinki n'avait pas disparu, mais encore mieux, qu'il avait évolué… Une gratitude sans pareille s'insinua en lui.

-J'te remercie Yukine ! Parce que tu es le premier a avoir évolué pour moi !

Une fierté sans limite n'acquit en le Dieu qui affirma d'une voix enjoué et assurée…

-T'inquiète pas que je vais bien m'en vanter qu'en nous serons rentrés !

Fin du Flash-back

-Merci Tenjin… Mais ma décision est prise. Je ne laisserai jamais Yukine, je trouverai une solution…

Et Yato disparu sans laisser le temps au Dieu des études de répliquer quoique ce soit.

-Fais comme tu veux, j'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais…

Et le Dieu disparu à son tour, espérant sincèrement que Yato arriverait à sauver Yukine.

…

Les traces laissés sur la neige blanche laissaient derrière elles les souvenirs joyeux d'un passé qu'il souhaitait oublier.

Yukine reprit sa route alors qu'un vent violent vint l'entourer et l'empêcha de voir clairement son chemin.

Une silhouette apparu face à lui. Une silhouette gigantesque qui lui parla.

-Viens avec nous…

-Tu es… encore seul…

-Viens avec nous… tu ne seras… plus jamais… seul…

Yukine regarda avec effroi l'Ayakashi qui se trouvait trop près de lui. Trop près pour qu'il puisse créer une barrière qui le protègerait.

Une peur soudaine s'empara de lui et alors que l'Ayakashi le surplombait de plusieurs mètres de hauts, la nuit le recouvrit et la peur s'amplifia de raison.

Alors qu'il restait pétrifié, des images se mirent à tourner dans sa tête.

L'image d'une personne qui lui souriait, de l'argent qui était posé à côté de lui et un chat qui ronronnait devant lui.

Puis tout s'accéléra et l'ombre d'un homme s'imposa à lui, le paysage avait changé et il se retrouvait dans un endroit perdu où il arrivait à voir un pont en arrière-plan… des arbres les entouraient.

Mais surtout, il se sentait à l'étroit.

Une terreur le prit sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi…

-Viens… avec nous… Tu seras… libre…

-Et tu n'auras… plus…peur…

Tout devint sombre…

Tout disparu…

Rien… aucun bruit ne venait à lui…

Il avait peur…

Il avait tellement peur…

Que son cerveau semblait ne plus fonctionner…

Qu'est-ce que c'était…

Qui était cette ombre… juste devant lui…

Puis il entendit une voix terrifiée hurler…

-Sors-moi de là ! PAPA …

Papa… ?

Qui était cet homme qui semblait lui sourire ?

Puis, quelque chose se referma…

Le bruit effroyable d'un click, comme si on venait de mettre un cadenas…

Il venait de se faire enfermer…

La peur…

Il avait peur…

Enfermé… vivant…

-Je veux sortir ! Laisse-moi sortir !

Le silence…

Les ténèbres…

-PAPA !

-YUKINE !

Mais une voix vint interrompre les images, les autres sons…

Cette voix c'était…

-YUKINE ! REPRENDS-TOI !

Yukine sursauta, puis la réalité lui revint en un éclair.

Yato apparu à côté de lui, le prit dans ses bras et sauta pour éviter l'Ayakashi.

Encore dans les airs, Yukine tremblait encore alors qu'il s'agrippa à Yato par réflexe.

Sa seule sécurité à l'instant était cet homme qui le serrait contre lui.

-Yukine… ?

Dans sa voix, il pouvait entendre de l'inquiétude mais aussi un brin de soulagement.

-… Ya-Yato ?

Yukine ne comprenait pas…

Comment Yato avait-il pu le retrouver en cet instant ?

Alors qu'il se trouvait là, dans cette obscurité sans fin avec personne pour le secourir…

Yato était apparu, lui avait crié son nom…

Sans qu'il ne le dise, il se sentait soulagé… Soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui, capable de le comprendre…

Yato était venu le sauver alors qu'il l'avait abandonné depuis déjà trois mois… Pourquoi Yato était là ?

-Yato…

Mais Yukine se fit couper dans sa lancée par l'Ayakashi qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux. Yukine poussa Yato de toutes ses forces et ils durent se séparer pour éviter une attaque.

Yukine se fit happé par l'une des pattes du monstre et fût projeté contre le mur d'une maison. Yukine frappa le mur de plein fouet et en fut étourdit et du sang coula de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Yato, toujours dans les airs, regarda son shinki se relever péniblement.

-Sekki !

Et en un instant, Yukine se transforma en deux épées qui s'envolèrent dans les airs et attérirent dans les mains du Dieu.

-Que ?

Yukine était surpris. Cela faisait trois mois… enfin plus de trois mois qu'il ne s'était plus transformé en arme et bien malgré lui il fut surpris.

Yato ressentit son désaroi et lui expliqua d'une voix un peu amusée…

-Tu restes mon shinki, même si on a été séparé depuis trois mois.

-…

-Yukine,… tu dois savoir que je ne t'abandonnerai pour rien au monde !

Yato fit une pirouette arrière et atterrit sur un lampadaire. Il observa l'Ayakashi qui fonçait sur lui en disant son éternel « Sa sent don… Bonne odeur… j'en veux…plus ».

Yato tenait ses deux épées avec fermeté et assurance. Yukine en fut étonné, une sensation étrange le submergea peu à peu.

-Yukine, après tous ces mois, je suis heureux de te retrouver…

-…

-Tu restes mon shinki et je n'en veux pas d'autre que toi ! Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà prouvé avec Nora ?

Yukine revit l'image de la jeune fille aux noms multiples et il dut bien se l'admettre, Yato l'avait excommunié pour lui prouver qu'il le voulait comme guide.

-Je me suis inquiété tu sais…

-Je…

Mais pour la seconde fois, Yukine fut interrompu alors que l'Ayakashi venait de les atteindre et Yato se propulsa dans les airs, une lumière s'illumina alors de ses doigts et Yato reprit d'une voix professionnelle…

-Toi qui a osé souiller le pays du soleil levant…

Yato passe ses doigts sur la lame de Sekki, le baignant de lumière sacrée.

-… par mon avènement, moi le Dieu Yato, avec l'aide de Sekki, je te bannis.

Yato joua avec les deux épées et trancha l'Ayakashi sans difficulté.

Yato atterrit tel un chat sur la rue recouverte de neige avec grâce et élégance. Il regarda les dernier débrit de lumière de la purification qu'il venait d'exécuter. Fier et heureux de retrouver son shinki entre ses mains, il hésita un moment à laisser Yukine reprendre sa forme, mais après un soupir, il rappela son Hafuri.

-Yukine, reviens…

Et les épées s'illuminèrent et la forme humaine de Yukine se dessina près de Yato.

Yukine ne bougea pas lorsqu'il réapparu. Il garda le silence, incapable de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment.

Le fait de retrouver Yato dans ces conditions, l'avait ébranlé et son envie de partir avait diminué. Après trois mois, il était heureux tout de même de retrouver Yato près de lui.

-Yato, je…

-…

Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. La peur qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait épuisé et ses idées étaient confuses. Yato le regarda sans rien dire, attendant de voir ce que Yukine allait pouvoir dire.

Trois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus…

Normalement, après trois mois, on trouvait facilement des choses à dire. Mais là,…

À cet instant, Yukine paraissait en être incapable.

Trois longs mois que Yato attendait ce moment, cet instant où il pourrait prendre Yukine dans ses bras et le retrouver. Pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui et savoir enfin pourquoi il était parti… et pourquoi il lui avait demandé de la bannir.

Cependant, il voulait que le premier pas soit fait par lui… alors il attendait. Bien sûr c'était sur pour lui de ne rien faire, de ne rien dire,… il avait tant de questions…

-Je… Je voudrais…

-…

Encore une fois Yukine s'interrompit dans sa lancé et baissa le regard, ne sachant pas par ou commencer. Il voulait lui dire merci, il voulait des réponses et en même temps, il voulait repartir loin de lui… Même si une grande partie de lui souhaitait malgré tout rester… Rester près de Yato.

-Je t'écoute.

Annonça finalement Yato au bout d'u moment de silence. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et fut un peu gêné, ce qui surprit Yukine.

Yukine cligna des yeux et soudain épris d'un sentiment inconnu, il finit par se rapprocher de Yato. Un pas… puis un second…

Il arriva finalement face à Yato, quelques centimètres le séparait de son maître. Celui-ci fut surpris mais ne recula pas, il ne voulait pas le brusquer ni même faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait laisser à croire à Yukine qu'il ne le voulait plus.

Même s'il se sentait un peu trop proche, il resta pourtant sans bouger, attendant simplement ce qui allait se passer.

-Tu… Tu es venu… pour moi ?

Yukine sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Yato le sentait.

Il regarda son shinki mais garda le silence.

-Tu m'as sauvé… ?!

Yukine regarda droit dans les yeux bleus du jeune Dieu qui ne détourna pas le regard, il contempla les yeux troublés de son arme et en fut troublé.

-Je… C'est normal !

Finit par répondre Yato qui garda lui aussi son regard fixé dans les prunelles ambre de son shinki.

Celui-ci se détendit un peu et fuyant le regard de son Dieu, Yukine murmura…

-Tu ne le… regrettes pas ?

Yato en fut tellement surpris qu'il s'arrêta de respirer un instant.

Ce gamin était-il idiot ? Ou simplement inconscient de son importance… ?

-Yu-

Mais il fut interrompu par Yukine qui reprit en replongeant son regard dans celui bleu océan.

-Je, si je suis parti,… c'est parce que… parce que tu… Tu ne m'utilisais plus et aussi… Parce que tu… tu restais toujours avec Hiyori… et aussi… Parce que tu l'as préfère à moi.

-… hein ?

Yato ne su quoi répondre. Ce garçon avait le don de le prendre de court…

-Yato, dis-moi…

Yukine rebaissa les yeux et un instant d'hésitation vint le coupé dans sa tirade.

Yato le regarda et bien que les idées, il fallait bien l'admettre, de son shinki étaient peu clair, il en comprenait le sens profond.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le rassurer, il se fit interrompre par Yukine, qui reprit la parole dans un murmure.

-Parce qu'elle ferait un meilleur shinki que moi.

Là, Yato en tomba à la renverse.

Yukine avait la tête baissée, mais il voyait clairement les perles d'eau glisser sur son menton et tomber dans la neige.

C'était donc bel et bien ça qui tiraillait Yukine depuis tous ces mois.

Est-ce aussi à cause de cela qu'il avait eu dans l'idée de l'abandonner définitivement ?

Yato n'avait pas besoin de réponse, il connaissait les sentiments de Yukine et il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour trouver la réponse malgré tout.

-Yukine…

-Je, je sais que… je ne suis pas le meilleur shinki qui soit… Mais… Mais je…

Sa voix se noya dans les sanglots qui prirent de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Yato sentit un coup en plein cœur. Il ne le lui dirait jamais, mais voir Yukine, son si précieux shinki pleurer, le rendait amer.

-Yukine, tu es…

Mais à cet instant, Yukine se retourna et Yato sentit une peur le submerger, et pour une fois ce n'était pas la peur de son shinki, mais bel et bien la sienne.

La peur de le voir repartir… à nouveau.

Il sentit son corps bouger sans qu'il ne le veuille et se retrouva à enlacer Yukine dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec force.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi comme shinki !

Yato plongea son nez dans les cheveux blond du garçon. Celui-ci resta figé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, trop surpris du geste de son maître.

Yato ne le lâcha pas et un sentiment rassurant se propagea en lui.

-Hiyori est Hiyori, c'est vrai que je l'aime beaucoup… Mais je ne…

Yukine sentit son cœur battre plus vite, sa respiration restait en suspend à l'attente des paroles de Yato.

-Je ne te bannirai jamais Yukine, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Tu es mon précieux Hafuri et mon guide. J'ai besoin de toi !

-…

Yukine ne su quoi dire, son corps était toujours prisonnier de l'étreinte de Yato, mais il ne voulut pas s'en défaire. Soulagé, heureux… il baissa la tête, des sanglots se firent entendre.

Yato relava la tête, songeur, il attendait une réponse de son arme. Une réponse qui ne vint pas.

-Yukine… je ne sais pas comment te prouver ce que je te dis, mais crois-moi…

-Te… te croire…

Hoqueta Yukine entre deux sanglots. Yato resserra son étreinte, incapable de la laisser s'en aller.

-Ça fait trois mois, … Je ne te lâcherai plus Yukine !

-Et comment… ?

Yukine gardait le visage baissé et Yato ne desserra pas son emprise. Il soupira et finit par dire d'une voix douce…

-Je ne te comprends pas Yukine. Que veux-tu vraiment ?

-…

-…

-Je veux être ton shinki, je veux tout savoir de toi, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses de côtés, je veux être quelqu'un sur qui tu puisses compter. Je veux continuer de te guider, mais sans que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Je veux que tu restes avec moi sans me coller…. Je veux être ton numéro un, ton seul et unique !

Yato cligna des yeux, essayant d'emmagasiner toutes les informations. Cela fait, il s'accroupit et retourna le corps du jeune garçon qui garda la tête basse. Yato approcha sa main du visage mouillé de larmes de son shinki et attrapa le menton du garçon. Puis, il le releva doucement et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Un instant sembla duré une éternité.

Yato regarda avec douceur et chaleur le visage baigné de larmes du blond qui essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses sanglots.

Son cœur était lourd de peine… Yato le sentait, il pouvait le ressentir aussi.

C'est pourquoi, avec toute sa gentillesse et sa tendresse, il essaya de faire passer à travers son regard tous les sentiments que Yukine lui faisait ressentir.

Ces émotions de joie de l'avoir retrouvé, de soulagement de le retrouver intact, de compassion face à sa douleur, de sérénité de constater qu'il voulait encore être son shinki, de gratitude de son dévouement pour lui ainsi que du ravissement de la loyauté de Yukine…

Il sentait tant de choses à la fois, mais ce qui régnait le plus dans ce tourbillon de sensations, il ressentait surtout du respect et du réconfort-

Il aimait tellement Yukine qu'il aurait pu endurer toutes les souffrances du monde que cela importait peu. Il lui devait tellement… C'était grâce à Yukine que Yato avait pu reprendre gout à la vie. C'était grâce à ce garçon capricieux qu'il était heureux jour après jour, pas seulement par sa rencontre avec Hiyori… Bien sûr il en était reconnaissant à la jeune fille mais…

-Yukine, tu es mon unique !

Il n'y avait que lui qui l'aidait dans ses tâches, qui le supportait jour après jours dans chacun de ses délires.

C'était le seul à lui avoir accordé de l'importance et surtout, c'était Yukine et nul autre que lui, qui s'était sacrifié pour le protéger.

-Tu m'as si souvent sauvé Yukine, tu es mon précieux… et irremplaçable Hafuri.

-…

-Mais surtout, tu es plus que tout ça, Yukine…

Et alors que Yukine sentait ses dernières larmes couler sur ses joues rosies, il vit Yato les rattraper avec son doigt et un sourire éclairait son visage.

La tendresse se lisait sur son visage, son comportement. Yukine pouvait le voir, le constater… Même ses paroles étaient chaleureuses et lui apportaient du réconfort.

-Tu éblouies chacune de mes journées. J'ai confiance en toi ! Plus encore que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Yukine sentit son cœur rater un battement à ces simples mots. Yato le réalisa et un sourire encore plus attendrit se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as encouragé, tu m'as montré ta façon de voir les choses, tu m'as montré ta force autant physique que mentale… Tu es appliqué dans chacune de tes tâches, tu fais toujours de ton mieux…

La neige se remit à tomber et les flocons se posèrent sur le bout du nez de Yukine qui ne bougea pourtant pas.

Il continua d'avaler chacune de paroles de Yato, espérant que chacune d'elles soient bien réelles et sincères.

Yato fut amusé et ajouta sur un ton de plaisanterie en continuant de plonger son regard dans celui de Yukine.

-Tu as toujours l'air si étonné lorsque je te dis des choses que je pense… Je trouve ça mignon !

Yukine piqué au vif, détourna le regard et maugréa pour la forme.

Mais il le sentait bien…

Au plus profond de son cœur…

Même jusque dans son âme…

Il pouvait ressentir la joie et le sentiment de fierté

Yato était si proche de lui et si paisible… et fier. Il se montrait fier de lui, il venait enfin de lui dire qu'il était son unique, qu'il ne voulait pas d'un autre shinki que lui…

-Mais si Hiyori devenait un jour ton shinki… Tu…

Un doigt vint se poser sur les lèvres rosées du garçon.

Yukine en cligna des yeux, surpris de se faire ainsi interrompre.

-Hiyori ne deviendra jamais un shinki… Et même si un jour cela arrivait, … tu resterais mon unique.

Un sourire sincère fleurit alors sur les lèvres de Yukine qui en était apaisé.

Yato en fut de même et reprit son Hafuri contre lui, soulager de le voir revenir près de lui.

Cette étreinte dura un moment, mais aucun des deux ne voulut y mettre un terme.

Enfin ils étaient réunis, enfin il pouvait se retrouver et continuer leur vie.

-Je suis heureux de te retrouver !

Le cœur enfin apaisé et guéri reprit un rythme normal dans sa poitrine.

Mais tout au fond de son être, une peur se cachait encore… celle de l'image gravé dans sa mémoire d'un homme. Et plongé dans le noir le plus total… Le plus grand secret d'un Dieu allait peut-être les séparer une nouvelle fois.

Mais tout ceci est une autre histoire….

Alors pour le moment, je vous mets fin, car c'est la fin de cette histoire.

-Yato, je souhaite rester avec toi… quoiqu'il arrive !

FIN

* * *

Enfin terminé...

J'essayerai de faire une fic à part pour clôturé la partie Le secret d'un Dieu... Mais j'attends de plus amples informations à ce sujet...Même si j'ai ma propre idée de comment sauver Yukine de se briser... On verra laquelle des deux solutions je choisirai.

D'ici là, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plus et aura pu mettre en avant le lien Yukine Yato. Reprise de ce lien pour ma prochaine fic..hihi

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou


End file.
